Bride Wars
by RosaliceLCullen
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are best friends who dream of being married at the plaza hotel. When they become engaged, only a month or so later, the war begins between brides. Will these two friends last? Read to find out. All Human
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, the Bride Wars. It is based on the movie but is twisted with the Twilight characters. I will twist some of the things they say as I cannot remember the lines to it but I do know everything that happens in the movie. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the idea or movie of Bride Wars.

Prologue (Third Persons POV)

Two girls named Bella and Rosalie are dancing to slow music while their other best friend, Alice, stands watching them. These young girls all love weddings but little do they know what the future holds for them. Bella is wearing an old dress up tux and Rose is wearing a fake wedding dress. The girls put a blue clip in Rose's hair that they found at the Plaza hotel one day when they were having lunch with their mothers. Rosalie's real mother had died when Jasper, her twin brother, and her were born. Rosalie's father married six years after her death to Esme Platt. Esme had once been married to Charles Evenson but divorced him when she became pregnant with her son, Edward Evenson, because he was abusive to her. Edward Cullen was good friends with Bella until they sent him away with Jasper to a military school. Alice Brandon, their dearest friend, had a crush on Jasper and they admitted to their feelings when they were 11 years old. They became as much a couple as you could be for two 11 year olds. Alice stands watching Rosalie and Bella dancing. The girls all giggled and eventually Charlie Swan comes upstairs. Alice's parents had died when she was quite young so she lived with the Swans after they became her legal guardians. Alice's brother, Emmett, was also taken in by the Swans but they sent him off to military school so he could be with his friends instead of hanging around the girls.

"Would you like to stay the night, Rose? Your parents said it was fine," Charlie asked. Rose nodded her head quickly and they all squeal with excitement. Eventually the girls fall to the ground and begin talking about their dream weddings.

"I'm going to marry Jasper. I miss him. He's always away at that military school," Alice said dreamily.

"I'm going to marry somebody," Bella shrugged, not really caring.. All she knew was that she was having her wedding at the Plaza.

"I'm going to marry Alice's cute brother, Emmett," Rose also said dreamily. Alice made a disgusted face. She was thinking about how he used to eat worms and make mud pies when they were little. Eventually, though, the girls dozed off, dreaming of weddings at the Plaza and how perfect they thought their lives would be.

That's the beginning. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I haven't any reviews but that is probably to the fact that I posted the first chapter late. I hope this is good and please review. Thanks to all you guys that have read my story so far. I really appreciate that.

* * *

Chapter Two  
BPOV  
Rose and I were going on our morning walk as usual. Well, I was jogging and she was walking.  
"You know, I wish Emmett would just pop the question," Rose told me gasping for air.  
"I know. But I wish Jake would just ask too. I am so tired of waiting," I replied," You are so out of shape Rose."  
"No I am not. I go on these walks all the time," she protested.  
"Sure. Anyway, look at that guy with his iPod headphones in his ears. You don't see me with headphones in my ears," I commented.  
"I know. I mean honestly, he needs to get a person to run with," Rose added. I started to do circles around her because she was going too slowly.  
"Okay. I have to go, so I'll see you after work to get dressed to go see the girls," I told her.  
"Yeah," she replied. I jogged away heading to my apartment I share with Jake to change for work.

* * *

I was at Rose and Emmett's big flat picking out clothes when Rose took out a beautiful sweater that I had seen in a store a week ago that I had wanted, but it was too expensive.  
"Here, wear this," Rose said tossing me the sweater that tied in the front.  
"This is what I wanted from that store. And look, it's my size," I said, looking at her pointedly.  
"Yeah...You wanted it so much that I just got it. Isn't it great?" she asked me, smiling.  
"Rose, I can't accept this. Really," I told her. She just shook her head at me.  
"Put it on. Please," she begged half-heartedly.  
"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. Rose pulled on something that she had just bought for Emmett when a Tiffany box fell from the shelf. Rose and I gasped and looked at each other.  
"Oh my gosh!" Rose yelled picking up the box and running into the living room.  
"No Rose!" I screamed running after her. I jumped and landed near her, snatching the box out of her hands. "Don't you want to be surprised?" I asked.  
"Yes," she groaned in defeat. I took the box and put it where we found it. After that, we got ready and headed out to see the girls.

* * *

RPOV  
"I'm getting engaged!!!" I yelled as we entered the bar. Everyone at the bar looked at me strangely but then resumed doing whatever the heck they were doing before.  
"Oh my gosh! Where's the ring?" all the girls asked. The girls were Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Alice. All of them were married and Alice was expecting so I was going to be an aunt soon! Well she has seven months to go. Jasper and she were going to announce it at tomorrow's dinner.  
"Well, he hasn't exactly proposed yet, but I found a Tiffany box on one of his shelves in the closet!" I squealed. Usually, I didn't squeal but I didn't care at the moment. This was supposed to be an all girls night out but I invited Edward, my stepbrother to come. Bella and he had a crush on each other, I think, but they never got together. Instead, Bella started to date Jacob Black in our sophomore year and they've been together since. I thought Bella was supposed to be with Edward as we were all paired up. Jasper and Alice, me and Emmett, but it never happened for them.  
"Hey," Edward said, smiling at me as he walked in.  
"I'm engaged!" I yelled, causing everyone at the bar to look at me yet again.  
"That's great!" Edward congratulated and hugged me. "Hi Bella," he said smiling crookedly.  
"Um...hi," Bella replied blushing. She definitely liked him but I knew she wouldn't break up with Jake. She knew it too. Bella finished talking to the girls before saying she needed to go.  
"Bye Bells," Edward said to her as she walked out.  
"Bye Edward," she replied, walking out," Bye Rose." She turned around and smiled at me before heading off to Jacob, her boyfriend.

* * *

I hope this is good. Thanks to my beta, Emma(aka keep austin wierd). She is awesome and you should check out her stories. They are really good. I will put up a new chapter soon when I start writing it(lol) but anyway, hope everyone had a good holiday!

-RosaliceLCullen


End file.
